Known security systems include several disadvantages, some of which are described below and some of which are illustrated in FIG. 1, which is a flow diagram of an arming method 100 known in the art.
First, to switch between two arming modes, known security systems must enter a disarm mode in between the two arming modes. U.S. Publication No. 2007/0257790 describes a known security system operating in an arm stay mode, detecting an opening of a perimeter or entry door, and switching to or staying in the arm stay mode without switching to the disarm mode. However, to switch from an arm away mode to the arm stay mode, the security system must switch from the arm away mode to the disarm mode before switching from the disarm mode to the arm stay mode. This is a two-step process for one mode change. Furthermore, while in the disarm mode, a region monitored by the security system is vulnerable to threats, especially if a user disarms the security system and fails to enter or leave the region prior to arming the security system.
Second, when entering one of the two arming modes activates a home automation scene in the region, switching from the arm away mode to the disarm mode can activate the home automation scene and switching from the disarm mode to the arm stay mode can activate the home automation scene again, thereby creating annoyance to the user, including changes to lights, locks, thermostats, and other consumer products. Furthermore, such unnecessary activation of the home automation scene can create wear and tear on any appliances associated with the home automation scene.
Third, known security systems include a keypad permanently mounted on a wall. Accordingly, known security systems provide an entry or exit delay long enough for the user to enter or exit the region to access the keypad to arm or disarm the security system. However, such an entry or exit delay creates a window of time during which the region is vulnerable to the threats.
Notwithstanding the above-identified disadvantages of known security systems, Do It Yourself (DIY) security systems are becoming more prevalent in the marketplace and include mobile applications and/or wireless keyfobs as user interfaces for controlling the security systems without the keypad permanently mounted on the wall.
In view of the above, there is a need and an opportunity for improved systems and methods for arming a security system.